Rei's Decision
by Fender18
Summary: Minako faces Rei with a tough decision about their relationship. Rei considers the possibilities, but what will she choose? Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Minako lay stretched out on her bed, hands behind her head, deep in thought. She was promptly pulled away from her thoughts by a knock at the door. She jumped off of the bed and walked toward the door, she opened it and was greeted by her raven-haired girlfriend. **

**"Hey, how are you?" Rei asked as she swiftly planted a light kiss on Minako's lips. **

**"I'm good, glad to see you...Get in here."**

**"So, what do you feel like doing today, Rei-chan?"**

**"I don't know, we've been so busy lately, why don't we just hang out here for a while?" **

**"Okay, come on. I have something I want to ask you anyway." Minako said as she grabbed Rei's hand and pulled her into the bedroom. **

**Rei laid down on the bed as Minako paced about the room. **

**"Minako-chan what's wrong? You seem a little jittery today. Are you all right?"**

**Minako didn't respond.**

**"Minako?"**

**"Sorry...what?" Minako said shaking her head, trying to focus.**

**"I said you seem a little bit jittery today, is something wrong? You said you wanted to ask me something."**

**"Yes...I mean no...I mean, no nothing is wrong, but yes I do want to talk to you. I...uuummm."**

**"Minako, just relax and tell me what's on your mind. Come here." Rei said as she sat up and patted the vacant spot on the bed beside her.**

**Minako walked over to the bed and laid her head down in Rei's lap. **

**"Okay, that's better, now talk." Rei said as she gently stroked her girlfriend's hair. **

**"Okay, well I was thinking..."**

**"Oh? I hope you didn't hurt yourself." Rei said poking her girlfriend in the stomach.**

**Minako smiled sheepishly, then continued speaking.**

**"We've been together for a while now...and I was just..." Minako's sentence was interrupted by a loud ringing sound.**

**Rei pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. **

**"Who is it?" Minako asked. **

**"It's Usagi. Does she have a knack for calling at the wrong time or what?"**

**Minako sighed loudly. "Answer it, Rei-chan, she'll just call fifty thousand more times and bitch if you don't." **

**Rei nodded.**

**"Usagi, what is it?...okay. Yeah... Sure. Usagi, I'm kind of busy right now, I'll call you later, okay? Bye." Rei hung up the phone and turned her attention back to Minako. **

**"God she's annoying. Sorry, Minako-chan. Now what were you saying?"**

**"Well, it's just that. We've been together for a while, and I was thinking...Rei, why don't you move in with me?"**

**"Move in with you?" Rei looked surprised. "Minako, I...I don't know." **

**"Come on, Rei you spend a lot of nights here anyway and I get lonely here by myself. I need a roommate and can't think of anyone better than you."**

**"Minako, that's really sweet, but..."**

**"But, it's never going to happen, right?" Minako looked disappointed.**

**"I didn't say that. Minako-chan, I love you with all of my heart, I just don't want to mess up what we already have."**

**"I know, but we have a really strong relationship, we can handle anything. We're both mature, responsible adults."**

**Rei rolled her eyes and looked at Minako in disbelief. **

**"Okay well, at least you are, Rei."**

**The miko shook her head and laughed.**

**"It's a big decision for me. I'll really have to take some time to think about it." **

**"Okay, I understand, but in all honesty, please seriously consider it." Minako said. **

**"I will. I promise."**

**"Good."**

**"Here, I want you to have this." The blonde took a small silver key out of her pocket, placed it in her girlfriend's hand and closed Rei's fingers around it. "I want you to keep it regardless of what you decide."**

**"Thanks Minako-chan." **

**"Minako," Rei said as she caught a glimpse of the LED clock next to the blonde's bed. "I have to get back to the temple, I just remembered that I have to take grandpa to his doctor's appointment today." Rei said lifting herself up off of the bed. **

**"Okay. I'll talk to you later then. Tell your grandpa I said hi." Minako said kissing her girlfriend.**

**"I will."**

**"Oh and Rei, one more thing...I love you."**

**Rei smiled. "I love you too."**

**When Rei got home from the doctor's office, she quickly changed her clothes and headed to the shrine. Rei agonized over Minako's proposal for hours in front of the shrine's altar. **

**"God, give me guidance." Rei prayed. **

***I don't know what to do. I really do love her, but I don't want to ruin our relationship. Why am I stressing so much over this? It shouldn't be such a big deal. Lots of couples live together.* Rei's thoughts began to completely take over.**

**"Oh, Minako, you always complicate my life, but I still love you." Rei whispered to herself.**

**The young miko was interrupted by an unmistakably male voice and a hand on her shoulder.**

**"Rei-chan." **

**The miko turned around and stood up to face her grandfather.**

**"Hi grandpa. Is there something I can do for you?"**

**"No, no, Rei-chan, it's just that you've seemed troubled ever since you came home today. I wanted to make sure that you're all right. Is something wrong?"**

**"Well sort of...it's about Minako."**

**"I see. Why don't you come inside. I'll make you some tea and you can tell me all about it."**

**Rei nodded and followed her grandfather into the kitchen and sat down at the table.**

**"So what is it about Minako-chan that's bothering you?" Rei's grandfather asked as he handed her a hot cup of tea.**

**"Well you know she's my friend, and..."**

**"Rei-chan, she really means a lot to you, doesn't she? But aren't you and Minako-chan more than just friends?"**

**"Well..." Rei swallowed hard. "Yes. Grandpa, the truth is that we've sort of...been dating each other."**

**The old man smiled softly, "I know, Rei-chan. I know."**

**"You do?...how could you have possibly figured it out? We've avoided having any physical contact around here...Did Usagi say something to you!? I'll kill her!"**

**"Relax Rei-chan, I've known all along, but Usagi-chan didn't tell me. It isn't easy to hide such a strong bond. I've seen the way you look at her. I could tell you were falling for her, I knew it would only be a matter of time before you built up enough strength to act on your feelings."**

**"So you're not mad at me for having a relationship with another girl?"**

**"Of course not, Rei-chan. You're lucky enough to have found someone who cares about you so much. Minako-chan obviously has a pure heart and a good head on her shoulders."**

**"Thanks grandpa. I really do love her." Rei said hugging the old man. "But if you knew that we were together the whole time...why didn't you say anything until now?" **

**"Because I wanted you to tell me, but only when you were ready and apparently today you were. I just pushed you in the right direction, you didn't have to tell me anything, but I'm glad you did."**

**"Me too, I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off of my chest."**

**"Good, I knew you'd feel better Rei-chan, but is this what has been bothering you? Hiding your relationship with Minako-chan?"**

**"Well, not exactly, it's just that today, Minako asked me to move into her apartment with her."**

**"Is that so?"**

**"Yeah, it's a huge decision for me and I've been thinking about it all day."**

**"And what have you decided Rei-chan?"**

**"I haven't yet, the temple has always been my home, I serve God here, but I do love Minako. I don't know what to do. What do you think, grandpa?"**

**"Rei-chan, you can serve God without living at this temple, each person serves God in their own unique way."**

**"So you're saying that I SHOULD move in with Minako-chan?" Rei asked looking very surprised.**

**"Not necessarily, but you're an adult now, I can't make your choices for you."**

**"I know, it's just that Minako-chan is my first girlfriend and she means everything to me. I don't want to ruin that…and what about you grandpa? Who's going to take care of you?"**

**"Don't worry about me. I'm an old man, but I can still take care of myself. You've certainly grown up into a wonderful young lady, Rei-chan, your mother would be so proud of you. Just listen to your heart, it will always guide you in the right direction."**

**"Thanks grandpa. Your support really means a lot to me." Rei said as she kissed the forehead of the old man.**

**"It's been a long day, my mind is exhausted. I think I'll go to bed early tonight."**

**"Goodnight Rei-chan, sleep well."**

**The miko left her grandfather and headed back to her bedroom. She laid down in her bed---not even bothering to get undressed. Within only a few minutes the miko was fast asleep.**

**Rei woke up at exactly four a.m. the next morning, as she usually did. The miko had an incredible internal clock. Rei would always be inexplicably awakened at exactly four a.m. every morning. She believed that this was, in fact, God calling her to prayer each day; therefore, every day the miko would spend the early hours of the morning deep in meditation. **

**After finishing her meditation Rei walked outside and sat down underneath one of the large cherry trees near the temple to think over Minako's proposition once again.**

**Rei took the key that Minako had given her from her robe. Rei fingered the small metal object in her hand and closed her eyes, she lost herself, going over the pros and cons of living with her girlfriend. The miko was too much enveloped in her thoughts to realize that Usagi was standing in front of her.**

**"Hi, Rei-chan." Usagi said, taking a seat next to her friend. **

**Rei jumped, slightly startled by Usagi's voice.**

**"Hey Usagi-chan. You're up early this morning. What brings you here?"**

**"You never called me back yesterday, and I haven't seen you in a while. I wondered how you were doing. I was just a little worried about you." **

**"Thanks for checking up on me, but I'm fine."**

**"Good, you know Rei-chan, I really miss hanging out with you, even if we do argue a lot."**

**"I know me too we should do something later...say, Usagi-chan, since you're here, can I ask your advice about something?"**

**Usagi looked surprised.**

**"Um, you actually want MY opinion? Rei-chan, are you feeling all right?"**

**Rei laughed.**

**"Yes I'm fine, and I DO want your opinion." **

**"Okay, if you say so. What's up?"**

**"Well, it's like this...yesterday, Minako asked me to move in with her."**

**"She did!?"**

**"Yeah, she caught me totally off guard."**

**"So what did you say?"**

**"Well nothing yet, I told her I needed some time to think about it..."**

**Usagi just stared at her friend.**

**"This is where you come in, Usagi-chan, what do you think I should do?" **

**"Well, Rei-chan, do you think you want to?"**

**"I know that I love her, but what if I'm not ready for the commitment? I don't want to mess up everything...Then again it could bring about a much stronger intimacy between us."**

**"Intimacy? You guys have been together for this long aren't having sex?"**

**"When I say intimacy I'm not talking about just sex. What I mean is a general closeness, and the ability to communicate, but rest assured Usagi-chan, we ARE having sex…and very regularly, might I add."**

**"Okay, good. I was worried for a minute, how come you've never mentioned your sex life to me?"**

**"I don't know, I don't usually talk about those kinds of things."**

**"Well you should. Sorry, but I have to ask...how is it...with Minako-chan?"**

**"Usagi." Rei blushed slightly.**

**"Oh come on, Rei, we're not in junior high anymore, we CAN talk about sex, you know."**

**"Okay. You're right."**

**"So...answer my question. What's Minako-chan like in bed?"**

**"Well, honestly, she's really, really good. She's very passionate and sensual. It's amazing."**

**"Really? So do you guys usually spend like all day in bed when you're together?"**

**"Usagi...we're not animals. We can control ourselves. There's more to a relationship than just sex...why are you so interested anyway?"**

**"Look, I'm just glad one of us is getting laid."**

**"Are you and Mamo-chan having problems?"**

**"Sort of. We used to have sex all the time, but now I'm lucky if I get it once a week. He's always so busy I barely even see him."**

**"Geez, sorry Usagi-chan, that's rough."**

**"Ugh, tell me about it." Usagi groaned. "Rei-chan, can I ask you a another question?" **

**"Shoot."**

**"Okay, well...when you and Minako-chan are together...have you ever, like...you know...faked it?"**

**"No, never...have you?"**

**"Well...yeah...You've NEVER faked an orgasm...Not even once?"**

**"No, I guess I've never needed to. Is Mamo-chan really that bad in bed?"**

**"Well, not always, I just wish he'd be more passionate sometimes. We've been together forever and I love him, but I just wish he were more romantic sometimes." **

**"I understand that. Anyway, Usagi-chan, not to draw away from your problems, but we kind of got side tracked and I still don't know what to do about Minako."**

**"Well...it's obvious that you and Minako-chan are totally hot for each other, and you definitely have one of the most honest and loving relationships out of anyone I know. I really don't think living together would change any of that for the two of you. You spend most of your free time at Minako's apartment anyway."**

**"Maybe you're right Usagi-chan, I suppose it really wouldn't be all that different." **

**"No, it wouldn't, how could waking up next to the love of your life every morning possibly be bad?"**

**"True...thanks Usagi-chan. You know, you really are a lot smarter than you sometimes let on to be."**

**"Wow, Rei, you actually called ME smart..."**

**"Yeah well don't spread it around, I have a reputation to uphold."**

**Rei looked at Usagi and both girls erupted in laughter.**

**"Seriously though, Rei-chan, how much longer are we going to pretend that you haven't already made up your mind? Go tell her, quit stalling."**

**"Okay, okay. I'll go talk to her."**

**"Come on, I'll walk you over there." Usagi said, getting up off of the ground. **

**"Okay, just give me a minute to change my clothes, I'll be right back."**

**Rei came back outside a few minutes later and girls began walking toward Minako's apartment. When the two girls reached their destination, Rei turned to Usagi.**

**"Thank you so much for your help Usagi-chan, I'm really glad that you stopped by the temple today."**

**"Sure, no problem. I'm just happy that I could help. Good luck."**

**Before Rei could say anything else, Usagi pivoted on her left foot and dashed off down the street. **

**Rei knocked on the door, and stepped backward. After just a few short moments, Rei was greeted by her blonde girlfriend---who was barely even dressed, wearing only a pair of plaid boxer shorts and a small orange tank top. **

**"Rei?" Minako said, seemingly surprised to see her girlfriend. "Why did you knock? I gave you a key, remember?"**

**"Sorry, force of habit I guess." Rei said walking through the door.**

**"I can't believe that you haven't even gotten dressed yet, Minako."**

**"Rei, it's early...it's a miracle that I'm even out of bed at all."**

**"Early!? Minako it's one in the afternoon!"**

**"To me that's early." Minako laughed. **

**Rei smiled and shook her head. **

**From the entry-way the miko could hear Saturday morning cartoons blaring from the TV in the living room. Upon entering the room, Rei glanced over at the large television screen.**

**"SpongeBob? Really, Minako-chan?"**

**"What? I think it's a funny show."**

**Rei shook her head, and laughed. "Is this how you always spend your Saturdays when I'm not around?"**

**"Hell no, this is a rarity. If you're not here to wake me up, I usually just sleep until you call or come over." **

**"Minako, you shouldn't sleep your life away...I suppose I will be waking you up a decent hour every morning, from now on." **

**"Yeah okay, so what, you're going to call here every morning and yell at me to get my ass out of bed?" **

**"Not if I'm already lying next to you. It's much easier to just roll over and wake you up gently." Rei said, as she grabbed the blonde's tank top and pulled her in for a kiss. **

**Rei let go of her girlfriend, waiting to see if Minako caught on to what she was implying. **

**"Well, yeah that would be a much less abrasive way to do it..."**

**Minako's eyes widened, as Rei's words finally hit her like a ton of bricks.**

**"Wait! Rei, are you trying to tell me that you..."**

**Before Minako could finish her sentence, Rei confirmed what the blonde was thinking.**

**"Yes, Minako-chan. I would love to move in with you."**

**"Rei are you absolutely sure? I hope you don't feel like I pressured you into making a premature decision."**

**"Of course I'm sure, Minako and you didn't pressure me at all, I'm moving in with you because I want to. Honestly."**

**Minako gathered her girlfriend into a tight embrace. **

**"Rei, do you have any idea how happy you just made me? You won't be sorry." Minako said as she kissed the miko.**

**"I'm not expecting to be, babe."**

**"This is amazing, but, I really need to go take a shower. I'll be back in a few minutes."**

**"Okay."**

**Rei watched the blonde as she disappeared into the bathroom. When she was gone, Rei walked into Minako's bedroom. The miko looked around the room, appalled by the mess that surrounded her. **

**Rei walked around the room, picking up and organizing all of the things that were randomly strewn about the floor of her new bedroom. The miko picked up all of Minako's textbooks, their spines perfectly crisp, indicating that the blonde had rarely even opened them. Rei placed them neatly on the bookshelf according to size. About 20 minutes later the blonde emerged from the bathroom, only a small towel covering her naked body. **

**"Um, Rei, why are you cleaning my room?"**

**"Well, it's going to be my room too and this is ridiculous." Rei said as she picked up a pile of clothes that lay in the middle of the floor. **

**The miko walked over to her girlfriend and handed her the huge pile of clothes.**

**"Here, Minako, throw these in washing machine." **

**"Why? Those are clean." Minako said tossing them onto her unmade bed.**

**"Okay, so if those are clean where are your dirty clothes then?"**

**"In the bottom drawer of my dresser." **

**"Wait a minute, you throw your clean clothes on the floor and put the dirty ones in your dresser? Minako, that doesn't make any sense."**

**"I know, but I like it that way…Rei, you're my girlfriend, not my mother stop acting so uptight."**

**Rei sighed.**

**"You're right, I'm sorry, Minako, you know I'm a control freak. It's just going to take some time for me to adjust." **

**"I know and I promise I'll try harder to be more organized. I'll help you finish cleaning up, just let me get dressed first." Minako said turning toward her dresser. **

**Rei slowly let her eyes wonder up and down the thin layer of terry cloth covering the blonde's body. Rei watched as a few small water droplets beaded on Minako's skin and slowly cascaded down her taut form. As the miko watched the droplets hug her girlfriend's body, she felt as if someone had just lit a fire deep within her body.**

**"Don't bother, you're just going to end up naked anyway." Rei said grabbing the blonde's arm and kissing her hard on the mouth.**

**The miko put her hand behind the blonde's neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Rei brushed her tongue against Minako's lips causing the blonde to quickly open her mouth, letting Rei slip her tongue inside. The miko fought the blonde's tongue for dominance as Minako firmly grasped Rei's shirt from the bottom, slowly sliding it up her partner's torso. When the garment reached Rei's shoulders, she pulled away from the blonde and lifted her arms above her head. Minako pulled the shirt off and dropped it to the floor.**

**Rei tipped her head back and closed her eyes as Minako explored the full area of the miko's neck and throat with her lips. The blonde sucked on Rei's neck, leaving random marks all over the sensitive flesh. Minako's hands slipped down to find the small zipper at the back of her partner's skirt. Minako pulled the zipper down in one swift motion, causing the garment fall off of Rei's hips and onto the floor. The miko brought her hand to find the knot holding up Minako's towel, she released the knot and watched as the towel slipped down Minako's body and to the floor. Rei paused for a moment to admire the nude, muscular form of her partner. Unable to control her desire any longer, Minako backed her girlfriend to the bed and laid her down, straddling the miko's hips. **

**The blonde reached around and unhooked Rei's bra, tugging the black satin garment down the miko's shoulders and arms. The blonde once again began kissing Rei's neck and throat. Minako continued her descent down the miko's tight body, laying light kisses down her chest. When the blonde reached the creamy white flesh of the miko's perfect breasts, she quickly took one of Rei's nipples into her mouth, slowly tracing circles around the area.**

**Rei moaned slightly and sunk down into the softness of the bed, her arousal becoming more apparent as she felt a familiar dampness soaking through her panties and coating the upper part of her thighs. **

**"Mi...Minako...ple...please." Rei begged Minako to give her what she needed.**

**That being said, Minako grabbed the smooth fabric of her partner's black panties and forcefully yanked them upward, tearing the garment straight off of Rei's body. **

**Rei's eyes widened in shock upon seeing the ruined undergarment that Minako now held in her hand. **

**"Those were my favorite. You are so buying me a new pair." Rei joked as she took the garment from the blonde and tossed it away. **

**"Sorry." The blonde said genuinely apologetically.**

**"Forget it, Minako." Rei said in a very deep breathy voice.**

**Rei's naked body was rapidly becoming slick with sweat, the perspiration plastered her bangs to her forehead. Minako reached up and brushed the hair away, the blonde gazed lovingly at her girlfriend, meeting the look of raw desire and passion that had manifested itself in Rei's dark eyes.**

**Rei was now more turned on than ever. Desperate for release, she took the blonde's hand and slowly guided it down her abdomen, toward the one place where she needed to be touched the most. Rei stopped just above her center, leaving the rest up to her girlfriend. She prayed that the blonde would soon give her what she needed. **

**Minako slid two of her fingers inside of her partner, purposely avoiding the sensitive bundle of nerves that laid with in. Minako pushed her fingers in and out of her girlfriend, increasing her speed as Rei's moans became more and more labored. The blonde plunged deeper into Rei's body, curling her finger against the miko's G-spot. Rei arched her back up off of the bed in sync with the rhythm of Minako's fingers.**

**"God, Minako, please...don't stop." Rei moaned, tangling her fingers in Minako's still wet hair. **

**Minako dipped her head down between Rei's thighs, and inserted her tongue, flicking it across Rei's engorged, throbbing clit, while continuing to stimulate Rei's G-spot, bringing the miko closer to orgasm. **

**"Mi...Minako...please..." Rei cried out, as she gripped the sweat soaked sheets with all of her might.**

**The miko lifted her hips off of the bed bringing her clit in closer contact with the blonde's tongue.**

**"Minako...please...let me...I...I...need to..." Rei's speech was broken as she begged the blonde for release. **

**The miko had gone as long as she possibly could, but she was painfully close to the edge. Her usual eloquence was now completely gone, her arousal totally consuming every inch of her being. Rei's generally extensive vocabulary was at the moment, severely reduced.**

**"Please, Minako...I...I can't..." **

**Rei felt a hollow feeling beginning to build in the pit of her stomach as the blonde curled her index finger one last time against her girlfriend's G-spot, freeing her lover from the oppressive grasp of her once overwhelming arousal. Rei exhaled loudly, releasing a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. She felt an intense shock wave of pleasure course through her body. Minako smiled, quite pleased with herself, as she felt Rei's vaginal walls begin to violently contract around her fingers. **

**A deep moan escaped the miko's lips, the sound came from somewhere deep within her body. Rei's head sunk back into the pillow as a feeling of euphoria washed over her entire body, with more force and intensity than she had ever felt before. Minako withdrew her fingers from Rei's center and slid her body upward until she was once again straddling the miko's hips. The blonde hovered over her partner, just watching as Rei slowly began to recover from the intensity of her climax.**

**Minako repositioned herself, spreading her legs a little farther apart, bringing her aching center in direct contact with Rei's. Minako could feel the wetness dripping from her own center and pooling on Rei's sweat-dampened skin. Unable to withstand the pressure any longer, Minako began grinding her center hard against Rei's, combining their juices.**

**Once Rei had regained her strength, she pulled Minako down, kissing her roughly on the lips and slipping her tongue into Minako's mouth. The blonde moaned loudly into Rei's lips. In response, the miko grabbed her partner and flipped her onto her back, pinning the blonde's wrists against the headboard. Minako squirmed underneath her partner's body as Rei shoved her knee between Minako's thighs. The blonde, now desperate for any contact possible began to grind down on Rei's knee, but as soon as she did, the miko pulled it back. **

**"No way, you're on my time now, baby." Rei said in a deep sexy voice.**

**Minako groaned at the sudden lack of contact to her nether region.**

**"Rei...please...I...I...don't think I can wait any longer."**

**Rei released her hold on Minako's wrists, leaving the blonde's hands to drop back down onto the bed. Rei began kissing her way down Minako's neck and chest, she flicked her tongue out and trailed the muscle between the blonde's breasts, over her abdomen and further down stopping just short of Minako's wet, heated center. Rei grabbed the blonde's knees with both hands and pushed them apart as far as they could go. **

**Rei slowly slid her tongue into Minako's throbbing center. Minako moaned and slipped her hands into Rei's hair, pushing the miko's head down. Rei began slowly tracing circles around Minako's hard clit. The blonde's eyes rolled back in her head as she let out a loud sigh of pleasure.**

**"Rei...don't...stop." Minako groaned as she arched her back upwards.**

**Rei sucked hard on the blonde's clit, bringing her closer to orgasm with every flick of her tongue. **

**"Rei...har...harder." **

**Rei sucked Minako's clit as hard as she could.**

**"God...Rei!" The blonde tugged at Rei's thick hair, she felt an intense pressure building within her body. Rei ran her tongue over Minako's clit once more in one long, swift motion. The blonde felt a strong surge of pleasure rush through her veins as she climaxed loudly. Rei continued moving her tongue inside the blonde as she helped her partner ride out the rest of her orgasm. **

**The miko withdrew her tongue, moved to the top of the bed and kissed her lover on the forehead. **

**"Rei, that was amazing." Minako said, still breathing hard.**

**"Oh, I could definitely get used to this." Rei smiled at her girlfriend.**

**"Me too. Hey Rei-chan?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What made you decide to move in with me?"**

**"Well...I was lucky enough to have the wisdom of a friend bestowed upon me anyway?"**

**"Ami-chan is very wise, I'm just surprised she encouraged you."**

**"She didn't, the friend I'm talking about is Usagi."**

**"Rei, did you just use the word 'wise' in reference to Usagi?"**

**"Yes, she's actually very intelligent when she wants to be."**

**"I'll believe when I see it."**

**"By the way Minako-chan, I haven't forgotten about the underwear you destroyed. You will be buying me a replacement."**

**"Yeah, uh, sorry about that. Would you settle for some nice lingerie instead?"**

**"Perhaps." **

**"Cool. I don't know what came over me."**

**"I don't know, but I rather like your aggressive side. It's kinda sexy."**

**"You think I'm sexy?"**

**"Very much so Minako-chan."**

**"You know, Rei, thanks to you I'm going to need another shower." **

**"So do I, you know we could always conserve water by showering together."**

**"Sounds good to me, anything to help the planet."**

**"Yes, you've always been quite the conservationist." Rei said laughing as she got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom.**

**Minako jumped off of the bed and followed her girlfriend into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind them. **


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Minako had awakened next to her girlfriend everyday for the past few months, but for some reason, today Rei wasn't in bed. Minako looked over at the clock realizing the reason Rei wasn't in bed---It was almost noon. The blonde got out of bed and walked into the living room, where she found her girlfriend, sitting on the couch reading a book.**

**"Hey, Rei-chan."**

**"Well good morning…or rather afternoon, I guess. It's about time you got up."**

**"Yeah, I don't know why I slept so late...so do you have any plans for today?"**

**"Well, I was thinking that tonight, maybe the two of us could have a nice, quiet romantic evening together. I'll make you dinner, then maybe we can watch a movie...and go to bed early." Rei winked, then wrapped her arms around Minako and planted a soft kiss on the blonde's lips.**

**Minako pulled away and looked Rei over before speaking. **

**"Or...we could have a party!" **

**"You want to have a party? Minako, do you really think that's a good idea?"**

**"Aaaww come on. It'll be fun. Besides I already invited everyone." **

**"You what!? If you already invited people, why didn't you just tell me? Who did you invite?"**

**"Only a few people…just Ami, Usagi, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna." **

**"Can't we ever just spend any time alone?"**

**"We will, later. I promise." Minako said as she slipped her hands around Rei's waist.**

**Minako leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, but the miko turned away.**

**"What's the problem, Rei?"**

**"I'm mad at you." **

**"No you're not." Minako said softly as she tried to kiss Rei again, this time making full contact with Rei's lips. **

**Rei pulled away.**

**"Fine, I'm not mad, but you so owe me."**

**"Don't worry. I promise I'll make it up to you."**

**"You better believe it...so anyway, I suppose we will need to go to the grocery store then."**

**"Okay, I'll go get dressed."**

**Minako came out of the bedroom a few minutes later waving her car keys in her hand. **

**"Do you want to drive? Or should I?" **

**"You drive."**

**"Okay. Let's go." **

**They got into Minako's car and made the short drive to the closest grocery store. **

**The two girls walked around the store as Minako continuously threw random items into the cart. **

**"God, you're like a freakin' five year-old Minako-chan."**

**"But I NEED all of this stuff."**

**Rei rolled her eyes.**

**"Sure you do...what 21-year-old girl doesn't need the industrial-sized bottle of Flintstones vitamins?"**

**"Well, I'm trying to get my proper intake of nutrients."**

**"You don't need to be taking a supplement. You're young and healthy and besides you know those things don't really do anything."**

"**At least they taste good."**

**Minako jumped on the front of the cart, as Rei continued pushing it through the store.**

**"God, I can't take you anywhere, Minako-chan. You can't behave yourself." **

**Minako just gave Rei a big grin.**

"**You know it's a good thing I think you're cute and funny, otherwise I'd never put up with you."**

"**You know you love me, Rei-chan."**

**As they passed the dairy aisle, Minako jumped off of the cart and migrated over to the yogurt display. Rei followed close behind. The blonde grabbed a two pound container of plain yogurt and placed it in the cart. **

**"What the hell do you need that for? You don't even like yogurt, Minako." **

**"Did you know plain yogurt works as a great 'personal' lubricant?"**

**"I hope you don't know this from experience."**

**"No. I read it in a medical book once, but I've never tried it."**

**"You actually read a book? And a medical one at that? I'm impressed." Rei looked around to make sure no one was listening before she continued. "But I really don't think either one of us has a problem in the 'lubrication' area, so put it back." Rei said handing Minako the container.**

**"Just for fun, couldn't we at least try..."**

**Rei cut her off.**

**"Absolutely not. You're not getting it."**

**"Okay, okay. Geez." Minako sighed loudly as she put the container back on the shelf.**

**"I'm not allowed to get the yogurt, but you're getting Lorna Doones, which in case you haven't noticed, are the absolute gayest cookies ever made."**

**"You're gay."**

**"Yeah...and?"**

**Rei couldn't help but laugh.**

**"Forget it. Let's go."**

**"I'm at least getting this." Minako said as she picked up a can of whipped cream.**

**"How is your party going to benefit from that?" Rei asked.**

**"Oh this isn't for the party. This is for the V.I.P. after party...the one that only you and I are invited to." Minako laughed.**

**Rei blushed.**

**"All right fine, put it in the cart and let's get out of here."**

**The girls picked up a few more important party items and headed toward the check-out. They paid for the items, quickly left the store and got back into the car.**

**"Okay so where do we need to go now?" Rei asked.**

**"Liquor store." Minako replied.**

**"Oh God. You're not planning on getting totally fucked up tonight, are you?"**

**"It crossed my mind."**

**Minako parked the car and went into the store, where she purchased a bottle of Smirnoff vodka, and a bottle of Captain Morgan.**

**She came out of the store a few minutes later, got back into the car and fastened her seat belt. She started the car and drove away.**

**Rei looked over at the blonde.**

**"Well?"**

**"Well what?"**

**"What did you buy?"**

**"Rum and vodka." **

**"Why? You know what that shit does to you."**

**"Chill out, I'll be fine. I can handle myself."**

**"If you say so...should we go buy some beer?"**

**"Haruka is bringing some."**

**"All right. What time is everyone coming over?"**

**"I told them around seven."**

**"Okay."**

**Rei and Minako shortly arrived back at their apartment.**

**"So what do you want to do until everyone gets here, Minako."**

**"I have some important business to attend to." Minako replied.**

**"What kind of business?"**

**"Nintendo." Minako said grabbing her Nintendo DS and jumping on the bed. **

**"Oh yes, that's definitely extremely important business." Rei said sarcastically.**

**"Hey! Pokémon IS very important. There's like almost 500 of them now!" Minako laughed. **

**"It was better with Misty. At least she was hot." Rei laughed.**

**"I can't disagree with you there, Rei-chan, but I didn't know you were into red-heads."**

**"I'm really not. I generally prefer blondes."**

**Rei got on the bed next to Minako, and laid down.**

**"If you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap while you play your game."**

**"Okay. Maybe you can be my good luck charm." **

**Rei laid her head on the blonde's shoulder and fell asleep.**

**Seven o'clock came sooner than anticipated, and their friends began to arrive. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna were the first to arrive; however, they were closely followed by Usagi, Ami and Makoto. **

**Minako answered the door. **

**"Hey guys! Come on in."**

**The guests all followed Minako into the kitchen. **

**"Can I get you guys a drink?"**

**Each of the girls picked their poison, except Michiru.**

**"What can I get you, Michiru?"**

**"Oh just juice for me thanks, I've got to drive these two home." Michiru said putting her arms around Haruka and Setsuna.**

**"All right." Minako laughed.**

**As the night went on Rei managed to stay sober, as she and Michiru watched their friends slowly become more and more inebriated---even Ami. **

**Rei walked into the kitchen, closely followed by Michiru.**

**"Why aren't you drinking, Rei?" Michiru asked.**

**"I think Minako has had enough for both of us, besides someone's going to have to take care of her. I have to remember what went on here, because she sure as hell won't."**

**A small chuckle escaped Michiru's lips.**

**"You really do love her don't you?"**

**"Yeah I do, even though she drives me completely nuts sometimes, I can't imagine my life without her."**

**"I know. I feel exactly the same way about Haruka...so how has everything been since you moved in here?"**

**"Everything's been great. I was a little nervous at first, but I'm really glad I moved in here." **

**"That's good, I'm glad to hear that you two are doing so well...We should probably go find out if anyone has passed out yet." **

**"Yes, and I'm really surprised that even sweet, innocent little Ami is drinking so much."**

**"I know me too. I didn't think she had it in her." Michiru said as she and Rei walked back into the living room.**

**As soon as she saw her girlfriend, Minako stood up, stumbled over to Rei and put her arm around the miko's shoulder.**

**"Okay so who wants to play some strip poker?" Minako asked.**

**"Minako, I suck at poker." Rei said.**

**"I know." The blonde smiled devilishly.**

**Minako went to her bedroom and grabbed a deck of cards. When she returned she tossed the cards in Haruka's direction. **

**"Here. Deal."**

**Haruka dealt out the cards and after only a few hands, Rei was already down to her underwear. **

**"Okay. I think everyone has seen more than enough of me tonight." Rei said as she reached for her discarded clothing.**

**Minako was now feeling the effects of the alcohol coursing throughout her body, but she was too drunk to know what she was doing, so she continued downing shot after shot. **

**"God, slow down, Minako." Rei said.**

**"I'm fine, Rei-chan."**

**Just as the blonde finished her sentence, she felt a sudden pang of nausea come over her. She turned and dashed toward the bathroom. **

**Minako returned a few minutes later.**

**"You threw up on the bathroom floor, didn't you?" Rei asked.**

**"Hell no, I puked in the toilet, like decent people." **

**Rei couldn't help but laugh at her highly intoxicated girlfriend. **

**Minako walked over to the stereo and turned it up as high as it could go, blasting Britney Spears' song "3."**

**"Oh my God! I love this song!" Usagi shouted as she stumbled over to Minako. **

**Rei looked around the room and caught a glimpse of the clock. **

***Damn, it's 3:30 a.m. Already?* Rei thought.**

**Michiru walked over to Rei.**

**"Hey, we should probably get going, I want to get these two home before they pass out. Thanks for having us over."**

**"You're welcome. It's been fun. Here I'll help you get them to the car." Rei said as she swung Setsuna's arm over her shoulder, as Michiru did the same to Haruka. **

**When Rei came back inside, she saw Usagi and Minako doing some very erotic dancing with each other. Rei rolled her eyes and took a quick look around the room. Realizing that Ami and Makoto were no where in sight.**

**Rei walked over to Minako and pulled her away from Usagi. **

**"Minako, where are Makoto and Ami?"**

**Minako shrugged.**

**"I don't know, I haven't seen them."**

**Rei walked around the apartment looking for her friends. She opened the bedroom door and found her friends in bed, involved in a very hot and heavy make-out session. Just as things were beginning to get even more heated between the two of them, Rei grabbed her friends by the backs of their shirts. **

**"No. Not in our bed. Come on." **

**Rei dragged her friends back out into the living room and sat them down on the couch.**

**Rei looked down to find that Usagi had passed out cold on the floor.**

**Minako grabbed a black marker and stumbled over to Rei.**

**"Here. Usagi was the first to pass out draw, a penis on her face."**

**"Minako, I'm not drawing anything even remotely phallic on ANYONE'S face."**

**"Aaww come on...you have to draw on the person who passes out first...it's like tradition or some shit." Minako said, just moments before she collapsed on the floor.**

**"It's not tradition, it's stupid."**

**Rei rolled Usagi onto her side and bent down to get Minako up off of the floor. **

**"Minako, come on. Get up. You're going to bed."**

**Rei helped the blonde stand up and get into the bedroom. When they reached the bed, Minako leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, but Rei turned her head, causing Minako to plant her lips firmly against Rei's jaw. Minako's hands wondered to the waistband of Rei's pants, she clumsily tried to undo the button, but was stopped by her girlfriend.**

**"No way. Not tonight and not while you're drunk." Rei said.**

**Minako's nausea suddenly returned without warning, this time the sick feeling hit the blonde much quicker and harder.**

**"Oh God." Minako said as she turned and ran toward the bathroom. **

**Rei followed her girlfriend into the bathroom. Minako was sitting on the floor bent over the toilet. Rei walked over to the blonde and knelt down behind her, pulling Minako's hair back and away from her face. **

**When Minako finished throwing up, Rei helped her back to the bedroom. The miko undressed her girlfriend until she was only in her underwear. Rei laid Minako down and got into bed beside her.**

* * *

**Rei awoke a few hours later and went to the living room to check on her friends. She walked over to each of her friends and looked closely at them.**

**"Okay, all still breathing. That's a good sign." Rei said to herself. **

**Rei turned and walked back into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee, which she knew Minako would be in desperate need of when she woke up.**

**Rei went back into the bedroom and looked over at her girlfriend, who was now slowly waking up.**

**"Rei?"**

**The miko looked into her girlfriend's lackluster blue eyes, they were quite different from her usual bright blue gaze.**

**"Good. You're awake. I see you've sobered up."**

**Minako groaned.**

**"How do feel, Minako-chan?"**

**"Awful."**

**"I'm not surprised, you look terrible."**

**"Gee, thanks. Just want every girl wants to hear."**

**"You know what I mean." **

**"Rei, can you do me a favor?"**

**"Anything."**

**"Can you please make the room stop spinning? It's giving me a headache."**

**"Sorry, Minako-chan. If I could I would. Hangovers are a bitch."**

**"Ugh, yes they are." Minako groaned as she rubbed her temples.**

**"Here, drink this." Rei said as she handed Minako a hot cup of coffee.**

**"Thank you." Minako said as she sat up in bed.**

**"You know, if we just had sex, last night like I wanted to, you wouldn't be so sick."**

**"I know, I'm sorry. It's all my fault."**

**"I was only kidding, sweetheart. Do you remember anything that happened last night?" **

**"Not really." **

**"Why don't you go take a shower? You'll feel better."**

**"Okay, I will."**

**Minako got up and slowly headed toward the bathroom.**

* * *

**Later that afternoon, Rei and Minako were finally left alone again, after their friends had sobered up and amassed enough energy to go home and be sick at their own houses.**

**Rei walked into the bedroom and over to Minako, who was laying on the bed.**

**"Do you feel any better, Minako-chan?" Rei asked, sitting down next to the blonde.**

**"Yeah a lot better actually. Thanks for taking care of me."**

**"No problem."**

**Minako leaned over and kissed Rei softly on the lips. Rei smiled into the blonde's kiss. **

**"You know, everyone left, Minako-chan." Rei said as she climbed on top of her blonde girlfriend.**

**"Good." Minako growled, as she grabbed Rei's shirt and pulled her down.**

**Minako pulled the miko's shirt upward, gently grazing her fingers along the small of Rei's back.**

**Rei leaned down and kissed the blonde again, this time the kiss was much more heated and desperate. Rei quickly slipped her tongue into the blonde's mouth, while Minako's hands slipped down toward Rei's pants. Minako quickly, but gently slid the article of clothing from Rei's body. **

**Rei explored the inside of Minako's mouth with her tongue, but was surprised when Minako unexpectedly broke the kiss.**

**"Hold on for a second." Minako said as she jumped off the bed and disappeared from the room; leaving Rei high and not so dry.**

**Minako returned to the bedroom a minute later shaking the can of whipped cream she had bought the day before. She stopped in the doorway and leaned on the door jamb. **

**"Ready to get this party started?"**

**"You have no idea. Now get over here." **

**Minako smiled and jumped on the bed. She repositioned her body so that she was kneeling above her girlfriend. Minako didn't waste any time in removing her own tank top and bra and aggressively throwing them to the floor. When Rei's hands found the waistband of Minako's shorts she roughly slipped them down the blonde's thighs, and off of her body. The miko was not at all surprised to find that Minako hadn't even bothered to put on any underwear today.**

**Minako took the can of whipped cream and gently pressed the nozzle to Rei's skin. The miko shuddered upon feeling the cold sensation of the dairy delight against her burning skin. Minako then went on to carefully draw the shape of a large heart across Rei's bare stomach. **

**"God you're so lame." Rei laughed, as soon as she realized what her girlfriend had drawn.**

**Minako didn't say anything, she just reached her hand underneath her girlfriend, unhooked the red satin bra that she was still wearing and yanked it off.**

**Minako then leaned down and began to slowly lick the rapidly liquefying whipped cream from Rei's stomach. Rei squirmed underneath the blonde's body as she let out a slight moan. **

**"Minako...lower."**

**Minako complied and began a very slow, tortuous descent toward Rei's lower half. Rei absolutely hated that Minako always teased her for so long, but in the end she knew it would most definitely be worth it.**

**When Minako reached the hem of the miko's panties she delicately slipped them off. **

**The blonde dipped her head down to Rei's heated center and inserted her tongue, heading directly for the miko's throbbing clit. Minako heard Rei's breathing become more and more labored, as she brought her girlfriend dangerously close to orgasm.**

**"Minako!...mmmm."**

**Rei felt her own muscles beginning to tighten as Minako continued her assault on the miko's clit. **

**Minako Removed her tongue from Rei's center and inserted her index and middle fingers. **

**"Please...don't stop..." Rei cried out.**

**The blonde pushed her fingers in and out of her girlfriend as fast as she could go. Rei was on the verge of coming and with one last hard thrust of Minako's fingers against her clit, Rei climaxed loudly, as her back arched up off of the bed. **

**Minako withdrew her fingers from Rei's body, as her own arousal began to get the best of her. **

**Minako inserted her fingers into her own center, and began pumping them in and out, as she moved up to kiss Rei again. **

**Minako slipped her tongue into the miko's mouth and deepened the kiss. Rei brushed her tongue against Minako's, tasting a combination of the whipped cream and her own juices. **

**Minako continued fingering her own clit, just as she was about to come, Rei pushed her hand away, and laid Minako on her back.**

**Minako felt an uncomfortable ache radiating between her thighs, her arousal consuming her, as Rei straddled the blonde's hips.**

**Minako felt as if her head would explode if she wasn't able to finish soon. Rei was able to read the look of desperation on the blonde's face.**

**"What do you want, Minako? Tell me." Rei asked in a low husky tone, as she slid her hand down Minako's abdomen.**

**The miko was obviously much less reserved in bed than she was in her every day life.**

**"Please Rei...I...I need to come." **

**The blonde could barely focus anymore, she was dying to get off, and now regretted teasing her girlfriend for so long.**

**"Why didn't you just say so?" Rei joked.**

**Realizing that Minako had suffered enough, Rei finally slipped two of her fingers into the blonde's aching center. **

**Rei rubbed Minako's clit, applying as much pressure as she could without hurting the blonde.**

**Minako leaned her head back against the headboard and moaned loudly.**

**"Mmmmm...Rei!"**

**Rei quickened her pace inside the blonde's body as she felt Minako's muscles begin to tense. **

**The blonde finally let go as she felt the tension of her arousal leave her body. An intense surge of pleasure rushed through Minako's body, giving the blonde the relief that she so desperately needed. **

**Minako's body went limp, as she collapsed into the softness of the bed. **

**"Rei...that was...incredible." Minako said, still trying to catch her breath. **

**"When have I EVER let you down, Minako-chan?"**

**"Never..."**

**"Exactly." Rei said as she kissed Minako.**

**"So...what do you want to do tonight?" Rei asked. **

**"I'm thinking we should probably just spend the rest of the night in bed..."**

**"Good answer. This IS where we always end up anyway. Isn't it?" Rei laughed.**

**"Yep. And it is definitely one of my favorite places to be."**

**"Mine too."**

**"Rei?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Thank you."**

**"For what?"**

**"For always being there for me, especially last night when I was puking my guts out." **

**"That's what I'm here for, and I'll always be here to take care of you, Even if you do drive me crazy sometimes."**

**"I love you."**

**"I love you too, Minako-chan." Rei said as she laid her head on the blonde's chest.**


End file.
